Jalousie (Reese)
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Reese est jaloux de Grace.


**Jalousie (Reese)**

Finch pianota rapidement sur son clavier, superposant les fenêtres, zoomant sur une photo et améliorant la définition de l'arrière plan, envoyant une liste de noms sur un autre écran pour faire une comparaison de documents, lançant un algorithme permettant d'extraire les données signifiantes depuis plusieurs années de relevés de compte.

Penché par-dessus son épaule, Reese tenta un moment de suivre le cheminement de sa pensée avant de renoncer et de se diriger vers la vitre où la photo de leur numéro du jour était accrochée, attendant que Finch lui résume les conclusions de ses recherches. Il sirota son café en observant la jeune femme figée sur le papier glacé, pariant avec lui-même sur sa nature : victime ? Menace ?

- Que savons-nous sur elle ? demanda-t-il par dessus son épaule.

- Hmm, émit Finch, concentré sur son écran. Felizia Marzo… 33 ans… Critique d'art… et propriétaire d'une galerie… Nationalité… d'origine Italienne – qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Reese sursauta en réaction à l'exclamation de son partenaire, peu habitué à ce que l'informaticien perde son calme.

- Finch ? interrogea-t-il en se retournant

Son partenaire fronçait les sourcils, fusillant l'écran des yeux.

- Il est dit ici sur son site qu'elle est à l'origine de la donation anonyme de la tour rouge de Chirico.

- Et vous êtes fâché qu'elle s'attribue un mérite qui vous revient ? interrogea Reese, amusé.

Il réalisa trop tard l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, quand Finch se figea et leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

- Comment savez-vous cela, Mr. Reese ? Je n'ai jamais… En réalité, la seule personne qui pourrait savoir…

Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- Avez-vous parlé à Grace ?!

_Flash-back_

_Une fois de plus, ses pas l'avaient mené à travers le parc, au delà du stand proposant différentes sortes de thés, et à deux pas de la maison de l'ex-fiancée de Finch. Il s'assit sur le banc où il avait surpris son partenaire et laissa ses yeux s'égarer vers la maison, comme s'il était celui qui était amoureux de la jeune femme._

_A quoi pensait Finch lorsqu'il venait s'asseoir ici, espérant apercevoir Grace ? Aux années de bonheur passées auprès d'elle ? Ou à celles qui s'écoulaient présentement et creusaient chaque jour un peu plus la distance entre eux ? Craignait-il de la voir un jour avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Ou peut-être l'espérait-il, avait-il besoin de constater qu'elle avait tourné la page pour passer lui-même à autre chose ? Ou retournait-il simplement le couteau dans la plaie, venant au plus près d'elle, presque à la respirer à nouveau, seulement pour s'arrêter à la limite de la rencontre, avec un plaisir masochiste ?_

_Un peu comme lui-même, qui venait ici régulièrement constater que le cœur de Finch était pris ailleurs, par quelqu'un qui ignorait tout de son emprise._

_Secouant la tête, il se releva et s'apprêtait à s'éloigner quand il saisit un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Se retournant, il constata que Grace sortait de chez elle et, sur une impulsion, il lui emboita le pas à distance._

_Une petite voix dans sa tête, ressemblant un peu trop à celle de son employeur, s'interrogea sur ses intentions mais il l'ignora et remonta la rue à la suite de la jolie rousse._

_Il la suivit alors qu'elle se rendait dans un magasin de fournitures artistiques, puis dans une galerie où elle alla saluer une amie, et dans une librairie spécialisée où elle acheta un livre de Dickens. Il pouvait presque ressentir l'attirance de Finch pour elle – elle était inscrite partout sur son corps, au coin de son sourire confiant, dans son regard qui s'éclairait alors qu'elle feuilletait le livre, dans sa manière de marcher, comme si elle flottait, comme si elle dansait. C'était une créature délicate, magnifique, et Finch passerait sans doute le reste de sa vie en deuil d'elle, sans laisser la moindre chance à personne d'autre._

_Soupirant, il décida de boire le vin jusqu'à la lie et de la raccompagner chez elle – à distance, inaperçu, comme une sorte d'ange gardien déchu._

_La métaphore n'aurait pas pu être plus adéquate._

_Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans une ruelle, deux hommes lui bloquèrent la route, l'attitude menaçante, et Reese pressa le pas. Il arriva à leur niveau alors que l'un des deux tirait un couteau de sa poche pour en menacer l'artiste et nota du coin de l'œil ses yeux écarquillés, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses mains serrées sur le sac, dérisoire bouclier, alors qu'il étendait les deux hommes au sol de quelques coups de poings._

_Quand il se retourna vers Grace, elle le dévisagea, incertaine, méfiante et soulagée. Puis son visage s'éclaira soudain._

_- Je vous connais, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ce détective qui est passé chez moi il y a quelques mois. Quelle chance que vous ayez été dans les parages ! Merci, merci._

_Et elle semblait prête à lui sauter au cou ou à fondre en larmes, l'adrénaline retombant. Quelle chance…_

_Alors qu'elle insistait pour l'inviter à boire un café en remerciement, Reese s'autorisa à penser qu'il pouvait peut-être profiter de cette « chance », un tout petit peu, et la faire parler de Finch. Découvrir à travers elle quelques parcelles de l'homme qui l'avait été, qu'il était encore en partie. Voler un bout de ce passé qu'il ne voulait pas lui céder, ou si peu._

_Fin du flash-back_

- Mr. Reese ! insista Finch. Avez-vous été en contact avec elle ?

Avec une expression contrite, il hocha la tête. Un mélange de stupeur et de colère se dessina sur le visage de l'informaticien.

- Pourquoi _diable_ auriez-vous fait ça ? Vous avez conscience qu'en l'approchant vous la mettez en danger n'est-ce pas ?

Reese détourna les yeux et Finch réprima difficilement l'impulsion qui le saisit de traverser la salle et de le secouer.

- Expliquez-vous, ordonna-t-il.

- C'était un hasard… tenta Reese. Je lui ai rendu un service, elle m'a offert un café, nous avons un peu parlé…

- Et vous étiez par _hasard_ non loin d'elle quand elle a eu besoin de ce service ? releva Finch, sarcastique, presque cassant.

Reese ferma brièvement les yeux, comme pour encaisser un coup, avant d'admettre.

- Je la suivais.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua Finch du tac au tac.

- Pas de raison particulière, j'étais curieux je suppose…

Finch le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes et l'ex agent de la CIA fit appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas s'agiter nerveusement.

- A l'avenir, Mr. Reese, vous resterez à l'écart de Grace.

Il était rare que Finch lui donne des ordres, ils travaillaient plus souvent en partenariat, mais à cet instant, l'autre homme lui fit clairement sentir qui était l'employeur et c'était une barrière de plus qui se dressait entre eux.

Il hocha la tête.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils regardaient grâce à une caméra de rue Carter menotter Felizia à la sortie de sa galerie pour trafique d'œuvre d'art, la mettant par la même occasion à l'abri d'un de ses partenaires ayant pour projet de la supprimer et d'augmenter ainsi ses bénéfices, Finch demanda à nouveau :

- Pourquoi la suiviez-vous ?

Reese eut un moment de confusion, pensant qu'il parlait de Felizia et lui jeta un regard confus. L'informaticien leva un sourcil et – bien sûr – il parlait de Grace. Reese haussa les épaules, s'essayant à la nonchalance alors que sa gorge se serrait légèrement.

- Je vous l'ai dit, simplement curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu éveiller votre curiosité pour elle, Mr. Reese ?

Et il y avait une petite lueur de compréhension dans les yeux de son partenaire, comme s'il devinait la réponse, cherchait simplement à s'en assurer. Reese se mordit la langue pour retenir des mots dangereux, qui risquaient de creuser entre eux un fossé plus grand que celui qui existait entre Grace et Finch, et resta silencieux.

Finch soupira. Et, surprenant Reese, continua à faire la conversation pour deux.

- Grace… est une partie de mon passé. Et vous ne pouvez pas laisser mon passé en paix, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut toujours que vous creusiez, cherchiez, comme un chien avec un os.

Finch fronça les sourcils.

- J'imagine que le déséquilibre entre ce que nous savons l'un de l'autre continue à vous tourmenter. Mais je vous l'ai dit dès le début, Mr. Reese, je suis une personne très à cheval sur la vie privée.

Finch laissa passer un temps et son partenaire se demanda s'il était censé répondre. L'informaticien s'attendait-il à un acquiescement, une excuse ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

Finch ferma la vidéo à l'écran qui montrait à présent la voiture de police s'éloignant, Felizia assise à l'arrière et Carter conduisant. Puis il tourna son siège pour faire face à Reese.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vu surveiller Grace dernièrement, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- C'est vrai… répondit Reese, prudent.

Il avait pensé que Finch et lui se croisaient peut-être, ne sachant rien de l'emploi du temps de l'autre homme les jours sans numéros.

- Il y a un moment maintenant que je me suis décidé à laisser le passé derrière, reprit Finch, lui offrant un regard sincère. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour Grace seront toujours une partie de moi, tout comme les souvenirs des moments passés avec elle. Mais…

Il hésita. Reese se pencha légèrement en avant, suspendu à ses lèvres. Finch laissa échapper un souffle d'air qui contenait à la fois un rire et un soupir.

- John, à quel point pouvez-vous être aveugle ?

Et Finch se pencha à son tour, posant une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Je publie toutes les semaines un chapitre de mon roman yaoislash/lemon etc ici : www*fictionpress*com/s/3209038/1/Sous-le-règne-de-Philippe-IV-le-Bel (remplacez les * par des points)  
>Et vous pouvez passer sur mon site là : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (idem : points à la place des * )<p> 


End file.
